


Я похоронил тебя

by qazanostra



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drama, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Soulmates, Temporary Character Death
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-20 21:18:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12442041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qazanostra/pseuds/qazanostra
Summary: Его все жалели, и это раздражало неимоверно.





	Я похоронил тебя

**Author's Note:**

> AU к сериалу "Агенты Щ.И.Т.", временная смерть персонажа

Его все жалели, и это раздражало неимоверно.

Клинт видел жалость и в скорбном взгляде Кэпа, и в непривычно мягких приказах директора Фьюри, и в молчании обычно язвительного Старка. Словно они опасались, что он сорвётся, сделает что-нибудь глупо-непоправимое.

Одна Наташа знала, что Клинту сейчас было необходимо, и с завидным постоянством вытряхивала дурь из его головы на тренировках. Когнитивная рекалибровка, ага. Потом тащила в стейк-хаус или грязную забегаловку в Квинсе, в кварталы, где они оказывались единственными белыми. Острый выброс адреналина, когда цеплялись местные, помогал продержаться ещё какое-то время. А если становилось совсем невмоготу от давящей жалости окружающих, случалась либо очередная миссия, либо опять Наташа.

Клинт не желал задумываться о потере, не хотел об этом говорить. Никто его здесь не поймёт, кроме Наташи. Она тоже однажды потеряла своего соулмейта, но смогла оправиться. Остальные же... Остальные были по-глупому счастливы. Нежились во внимании своей пары, касались друг друга легко и непринуждённо. Любили и были любимы.

Клинт ненавидел их за то, что они стеснялись показывать всё это при нём. Будто потерявший соулмейта не достоин видеть их любовь. Или боялись сделать ему больно, что ещё хуже. Но Клинт ведь не инвалид, у него на месте обе руки и ноги, глаза по-прежнему видят великолепно, а выстрелы точны.

То, что ему вырвали сердце, никого не должно волновать.

***

— Ты долго.

Голос Наташи пробился сквозь шум душа. Клинт выплюнул попавшую в рот воду и приоткрыл шторку.

— О. Ясно, — пробормотала Наташа и развернулась к шкафчику. — Кто тебя так разукрасил?

Клинт снова задёрнул шторку и принялся намыливать голову.

— Это секретная информация, — прохрипел он. Горло ещё побаливало после того, как один амбал попытался его задушить.

— Какая неожиданность. У тебя перекись заканчивается.

— Оставь в покое мою аптечку, женщина. Медики меня осмотрели и подлатали.

— И ты, уже имевший дело с ранениями и перевязками опытный агент, тут же полез в душ и намочил бинты. Гениально.

— У меня песок оказался в самых непотребных местах. Я не мог так больше жить. Подай полотенце.

Выключив воду, Клинт требовательно протянул руку в зашторковое пространство.

— Про обтирание губкой тебе никто, конечно, не рассказывал, — фыркнула Наташа и сунула ему полотенце.

— Пока я твёрдо стою на ногах, этому не бывать. Мужская гордость не позволяет.

— Прикрой свою гордость и вылезай уже. Буду тебя обрабатывать.

— Из твоих уст это звучит двусмысленно.

Клинт обмотал полотенце вокруг бёдер и отдёрнул шторку.

— Так и задумывалось, — Наташа улыбнулась уголком губ и окинула его внимательным взглядом. — Развернись.

Спорить смысла не было — всё равно не победить. Если уж Наташа решила причинить немного добра, проще смириться и пережить.

Клинт медленно повернулся, позволяя осмотреть себя со всех сторон.

— Ну, не так плохо, как после Бейрута, — резюмировала Наташа и указала на крышку унитаза. — Садись.

— Крайне неудачный пример, Нат. Между этой миссией и Бейрутом — пропасть. В конце концов, тогда я таскал гипс целую неделю.

— Хотя надо было три.

Клинт закатил глаза и сел.

— На мне всё заживает как на собаке. Три недели для моих пальцев обернулись бы катастрофой.

— О, да. Носить гипс положенный срок, а потом пройти реабилитацию, как все нормальные люди, — это не для нас, — фыркнула Наташа, аккуратно протирая ватным тампоном ссадины на его скуле. — Пальцы бы превратились в бесполезные палки, а мозг деградировал. Хотя, думаю, это произошло задолго до Бейрута. И как только тебе удалось уговорить Коу...

Она резко замолчала и отшатнулась. Клинт вздохнул.

— Нат...

— Прости, — негромко произнесла та. — Я не хотела.

— Знаю, — Клинт мягко посмотрел на неё. — Ничего страшного.

— Прости, — повторила Наташа. Помедлила секунду-другую и всё же вернулась к обработке ссадин, но уже молча.

Клинт снова вздохнул.

Воспоминания о Коулсоне не причиняли столько боли, как должны бы. Время от времени метку дёргало, словно связь ещё существовала. Словно Коулсон где-то там, далеко, и тоже тоскует. До боли знакомое чувство — такое бывало у них, когда Коулсон оставался на базе, а его направляли на задание под руководством другого куратора без возможности связаться. Недели вдали друг от друга и до инициации связи были тем ещё испытанием. А уж после того, как Коулсон рассказал ему про свою метку, и вовсе стали пыткой.

Но наложенные Локи чары породили где-то внутри зияющую чёрную дыру, которая поглощала любые сильные эмоции, оставляя вместо них пустоту и безмятежность. Клинт не хотел говорить о своих чувствах, потому что ничего не чувствовал.

Теплота, исходящая от метки, — всего лишь психосоматика. Его партнёр мёртв, и Клинту положено скорбеть.

Он и скорбел.

Но чутьё, которому привык доверять, говорило, что наперекор судьбе и вопреки логике Коулсон всё-таки жив.

***

— Я смотрю, у вас прибавилось ссадин. Влезли в драку?

Доктор Армстронг была назначена его психотерапевтом после миссии в Нью-Йорке. Её прямой обязанностью было следить за состоянием Клинта после гибели соулмейта. Он откровенно недоумевал, почему назначили именно её.

— Так иногда случается на миссиях, — Клинт пожал плечами.

— Вы нападали или защищались? — негромко спросила она, заправив за ухо выпавшую из причёски прядь волос. Клинт даже издали видел, что покрасилась она недавно, но парикмахер схалтурил: местами были заметны седые корни.

— И то, и другое, — ответил Клинт, склонив голову набок.

Ему нравилось выводить её из себя. Конечно, доктор Армстронг была слишком профессионалом, чтобы демонстрировать своё отношение открыто, но в искусстве ношения масок Клинт получил чёрный пояс ещё до того, как она устроилась в Щ.И.Т., и мог различить гнев за безразличием или дружелюбием.

— Разве так бывает? Вы либо нападаете, либо защищаетесь, — доктор постучала карандашом по закреплённому на планшете листу, где делала заметки.

— Сразу видно, что вы не бывали на миссиях, док, — Клинт коротко улыбнулся и откинулся на спинку кресла.

— И всё же, — нахмурилась она. — Вы не ответили на вопрос. Вы же понимаете, что я не смогу составить заключение, если не буду знать всех подробностей.

— Простите, док, но это секретная информация, — Клинт едва сдерживался, чтобы не рассмеяться.

— Агент Бартон, я ваш врач. Врачебная тайна будет соблюдена в любом случае, — доктор Армстронг подалась вперёд и проникновенно заглянула ему в глаза.

— Ага, как же, — Клинт покосился на вентиляционную решётку, за которой, как он знал, была спрятана камера.

— Агент Бартон...

— Док? — перебил её Клинт и вздёрнул бровь, когда она поджала губы. — Вы простите, конечно, но когда я сказал, что информация секретная, то именно это и имел в виду. У вас пятый уровень доступа. У миссии — шестой. И без прямого приказа директора Фьюри информацию эту я разглашать не имею права.

Доктор Армстронг посмотрела на него очень серьёзным взглядом, видимо, надеясь таким образом убедить открыться.

— Я ваш врач и должна знать, в каких условиях вы работаете.

— В крайне опасных и травматичных для психики, — Клинт растянул губы в неискренней улыбке. — И раз уж с этим мы разобрались, давайте перейдём к части с картинками. Страсть как хочу порисовать!

Порисовать не получилось. Их душевную беседу прервал стук в дверь. Заглянувшая в кабинет секретарша немного нервно поправила очки и пробормотала:

— Простите, что прерываю.

— В чём дело, Джанет? — недовольно поинтересовалась доктор Армстронг.

— Агента Бартона вызывают на инструктаж.

— Инструктаж? Какой ещё инструктаж? Я не дала заключения по предыдущей миссии. Агент Бартон ещё не допущен к следующей.

— Приказ директора Фьюри.

От ледяного голоса Наташи доктор дёрнулась, чуть не выронив планшет. Наташа скользнула в кабинет мимо секретарши, смерила врача скептическим взглядом, мельком осмотрела кабинет. Клинт заметил, как она чуть прищурила глаза, явно забавляясь. У неё с мозгоправами тоже отношения были так себе.

Клинт поднялся.

— Агент Бартон... — начала доктор, но потом поджала губы и тоже встала. — После этой миссии жду вас на сеансе. И пока вы не ушли, напоминаю о необходимости вести график эмоциональных всплесков. Это очень важно.

— Разумеется, док, — Клинт проникновенно посмотрел ей в глаза. — Я это прекрасно понимаю. А теперь разрешите идти? Нам тут мир спасать надо.

— Конечно, — она кивнула и отступила, пропуская его к выходу.

Когда они зашли в лифт, Нат фыркнула.

— Очко дамочке. Не сильно-то она и испугалась.

— Справедливости ради замечу, что ты не особо старалась, — Клинт нажал на кнопку. Когда двери закрылись, он посмотрел на Наташу. — Что там за инструктаж?

— Не знаю подробностей. Но там будем только мы.

Клинт нахмурился, уставившись на двери.

— Никакой группы поддержки?

— Не-а. Только ты и я. Как в старые добрые времена, — Наташа ухмыльнулась и толкнула его локтём.

— Грёбаные шпионские игры? — Клинт покосился на неё.

— Грёбаные шпионские игры. Признайся, ты соскучился.

— Ненавижу их. Я слишком стар для этого дерьма.

— Ой, не прибедняйся. Твоей гибкости лучшие гимнастки мира позавидуют.

— Хочешь узнать секрет? Просто во мне не осталось ни одной целой кости.

Наташа негромко рассмеялась, и Клинт тоже не смог сдержать улыбку. Ему нравилось её смешить.

Мелодично тренькнул динамик, возвещая о прибытии на нужный этаж. За открывшейся дверью стоял директор Фьюри собственной внушительной персоной.

— Веселитесь? — поинтересовался он и тут же, не дожидаясь ответа, продолжил: — В мой кабинет. По одному.

Клинт и Наташа переглянулись. Фьюри это заметил.

— Не ищите глубинного смысла, у вас просто разные миссии.

Клинт едва не фыркнул. Уж с кем с кем, а с Фьюри без глубинного смысла не обходилось никогда.

***

Клинт сидел в приёмной и чувствовал себя нашкодившим школьником под кабинетом у директора. Профессиональная до набоек на шпильках секретарша любезно предложила ему кофе, от которого он так же любезно отказался — напился уже, ожидая приёма у мозгоправа. Хотя обычно Клинт любил потреблять кофе литрами, но Коулсон в своё время потратил уйму сил и времени, чтобы привить ему непреодолимое желание правильно питаться. Клинт не мог его подвести.

Метка — стилизованное изображение стрелы и перьевой ручки, нарисованное одной непрерывной линией, — снова едва ощутимо запульсировала. Будто Фил жив, просто где-то далеко и думает о нём. Клинт закусил губу и прикрыл глаза, растворяясь в фантомном тепле и любви, которых не заслуживал. Фил раз за разом доказывал ему, что Клинт стоит его любви, достоин быть его соулмейтом, говорил об этом постоянно — словами, действиями, взглядом. Никаких публичных обнимашек, но непрестанные забота и поддержка, и долгие ночи вдвоём, когда никуда не нужно было спешить.

У грёбаной Вселенной на него оказались свои планы. Она забрала Фила, потому что Клинт не заслуживал его. В принципе, он и сам в курсе, но... На какой-то момент всё-таки поверил, что у них получится.

Клинт всю жизнь искоренял в себе слабости, а те, что не смог изжить, прятал так глубоко, чтобы света белого не видели. Агент Фил Коулсон смог пройти сквозь все его щиты, обустроился в мыслях и чувствах и напрочь отказался оттуда уходить. Не первый, кто захотел этого, но единственный, кому Клинт позволил. Фил сделал это методично, шаг за шагом, со свойственной ему педантичностью, и ни разу не задел болевые точки.

Он увидел метку Клинта на первой же совместной миссии, когда обрабатывал длинный порез на его ноге. Метка расположилась на внутренней стороне левого бедра — тонкие каллиграфические линии насыщенно-фиолетового цвета. Клинт когда-то даже выбрал этот цвет для своего сценического костюма — надеялся, что соулмейт так скорее его найдёт. Тогда Фил ничего не сказал, даже в лице не переменился. Много позже он сказал, что побоялся спугнуть его признанием — они едва друг друга знали, только учились доверять. Клинт тогда готов был сорваться в бега в любой момент, он прекрасно это помнил. Поэтому не мог не признать, что Фил избрал единственно верную тактику: сперва стал ему наставником, потом — другом, и только затем показал свою метку, что изящным вензелем покрывала кожу с левой стороны груди. Прямо над сердцем.

— Агент Бартон.

Голос Фьюри ворвался в сознание и разогнал все мысли о Коулсоне. Клинт научился закупоривать их и откладывать на тот момент, когда никто не сможет помешать.

— Твоя очередь, — кивнула ему Наташа, выходя из кабинета.

Клинт поднялся на ноги, и она коротко сжала ладонью его плечо, когда проходила мимо.

— Заходите, — с ультимативной вежливостью предложил Фьюри и отступил вглубь офиса.

Клинт приготовился внимать типичному скучному инструктажу. Кто же знал, чем он обернется.

***

— Как вы себя чувствуете, агент Бартон? — Фьюри откинулся на спинку кресла.

— Жажду служить на благо родной организации, — бодро отозвался Клинт и сел на стул. В аскетичном офисе не было ничего лишнего, и за неимением альтернатив Клинт принялся рассматривать самого шефа. Тот смотрел на него немного устало, но внимательно.

— Это хорошо, — негромко произнёс Фьюри. Задумчиво сложил пальцы домиком и погрузился в молчание. Клинт был снайпером и умел ждать. А ещё он прекрасно знал эту манеру директора Фьюри испытывать терпение.

Клинт уже собрался было вернуться к мыслям о Коулсоне, когда Фьюри отмер.

— Очень хорошо, — продолжил он, словно не было перерыва. — Потому что в ближайшее время придётся это сделать. Нам предстоит тяжёлая работа, Бартон. Тяжёлая и очень секретная, — Фьюри подался вперёд и облокотился на стол. — Когда ты сюда вошёл, я активировал глушитель. Старковское изобретение, выдаёт статический шум и пару-тройку слов нашими голосами. У нас есть минут десять, так что ближе к делу.

Клинт нахмурился. Он ненавидел шпионские игры. А когда в них приходилось играть на родной базе, ненавидел вдвойне. Вся работа над проблемой с доверием насмарку.

— Ты слышал об организации под названием «ГИДРА»? — спросил Фьюри.

— Да. Кэп рассказывал. Он боролся с ней в сороковые, потом Пегги Картер и Старк-старший добивали уже после войны. Вроде победили.

— Хорошее слово — «вроде», — хмыкнул Фьюри и, помолчав, продолжил: — Сейчас капитан Роджерс и агент Романова отправляются на задание. Один из наших кораблей в Индийском Океане был захвачен террористами. Это очень важный корабль, чересчур, чтобы предположить случайность. Тем более я не верю в случайности. Это уже не первая атака на Щ.И.Т., но на сей раз цель несравнимо крупнее предыдущих. Я уже давно подозревал, что это дело рук одной организации. Подозреваю, что ГИДРА не настолько мертва, как хотелось бы.

Клинт подавил желание выругаться.

— У меня такое ощущение, сэр, что вы не хотите выносить это на всеобщее обсуждение.

Фьюри хмыкнул.

— Чертовски верное ощущение, Бартон. Я не знаю, насколько глубоко ГИДРА запустила в Щ.И.Т. свои щупальца. Её агентом может оказаться каждый.

— Мне сейчас придётся пройти проверку? — вздёрнул бровь Клинт. — Потому что я не знаю, какая линия поведения будет правильной: всё отрицать или молчать.

— Тебе не придётся ничего делать, Бартон. Я в своей жизни мало кому могу полностью доверять. Агент Коулсон — один из этих немногих. А ты — его соулмейт. Он бы не завёл отношения с неблагонадёжным человеком.

Клинт не мог не признать, что это правда. Коулсон был настолько профессионалом, что личное всегда ставил на второй план.

— Агент Романова и капитан Роджерс нужны мне здесь. А вот твоя задача — исчезнуть с радаров. Тебя почти не отслеживают, потому что сбросили со счетов. И это нам на руку.

Клинт не сдержал ухмылку. Фьюри, чёртов старый лис.

— Что я должен делать?

— На секретной базе Щ.И.Т.а на Аляске есть двое учёных. Мои доверенные агенты. Твоя задача — сделать так, чтобы их посчитали погибшими, и доставить по этим координатам.

Фьюри напечатал на телефоне ряд цифр, дал пять секунд на изучение и тут же стёр.

— Фамилии учёных — Фитц и Симмонс. Вместе с ними нужно забрать три чипа. Фитц знает какие.

— Когда отправление?

— Сейчас же. — Фьюри помолчал немного, потом добавил: — Если окажешься в ситуации, когда не сможешь доставить учёных и чипы на место встречи, включи этот передатчик, — он протянул Клинту маленький жучок. — Тебе помогут.

Клинт спрятал передатчик в карман и поднялся.

— Разрешите отправляться?

— Свободен, — Фьюри откинулся на спинку кресла. — И удачи, агент Бартон. Она всем нам понадобится.

***

Ноябрь в Фэрбенксе, штат Аляска, выдался довольно ветреным и холодным — около двадцати ниже нуля. Клинт добрался туда меньше чем за сутки, заселился в дешёвый мотель и принялся изучать местность.

Штаб-квартира Щ.И.Т.а замаскировалась под один из корпусов университета. Несмотря на холод, на улице было довольно людно, и Клинт не привлекал внимания, пока бродил неподалёку. Фьюри предоставил необходимую информацию, но Клинт предпочитал сперва по возможности оценить обстановку на месте.

На агента Джемму Симмонс он наткнулся в кафе совершенно случайно. Девушка выглядела типичной студенткой — слишком молода, чтобы быть одной из талантливейших учёных шпионской организации. На вид чуть за двадцать, лёгкий и весёлый нрав: она шутила с бариста, с соседями по очереди, с людьми за столиками... Клинт решил сперва найти Фитца, а потом выйти на контакт.

Однако у Симмонс оказались свои планы.

— Ой, а можно я присяду к вам за столик? Остальные уже заняты, а вы тут один грустите, я решила, что вам будет полезно отвлечься от мрачных мыслей.

Клинт мило улыбнулся и кивнул, рассудив, что отказ может её расстроить, а это почти наверняка привлечёт к нему ненужное внимание. Симмонс уселась напротив и поставила на стол чашку кофе.

— Я Джемма. А вас я тут раньше не видела. Вы не похожи на студента.

— Программа по обмену, — негромко произнёс Клинт. — Вы тут учитесь?

— Нет, сижу в лабораториях, — весело ответила Симмонс. — Скучная однообразная работа, но мне нравится. Люблю все эти реторты и микроскопы.

Клинт грустно улыбнулся: очень похоже, что Симмонс недавно прошла инициацию со своим соулмейтом, поэтому просто фонила счастьем. Жаль, что ради её же блага придётся разрушить всё, что они построили. Вытаскивать кого-то ещё было слишком рискованно.

Они посидели минут десять, болтая о погоде, затем Клинт сослался на занятость и ушёл. Симмонс вышла пару минут спустя. Клинт поставил себе плюсик за наблюдательность, когда увидел, что подозрительный парень, которого он приметил ещё в кафе, сел ей на хвост. Клинт сел на хвост уже ему.

Таким вот паровозиком с радостно улыбающимся локомотивом во главе они дошли до жилого квартала. Симмонс исчезла за дверью одной из многоэтажек, и парень тут же кому-то позвонил, а затем наконец-то ушёл.

Теперь Клинт понял все опасения Фьюри. Явно что-то затевалось, раз Симмонс пасут. К гадалке не ходи, у Фитца тоже найдётся сопровождающий. Итак, задачка со звёздочкой: как увести из-под наблюдения кучи параноидальных шпионов ГИДРЫ двух учёных таким образом, чтобы это выглядело естественно?

Возле дома остановился парень, в котором Клинт опознал Фитца. Ещё один плюсик: «хвост» у того действительно был. Фитц задрал голову и помахал кому-то рукой. Клинт поднял взгляд и в окне шестого этажа обнаружил радостно улыбающуюся Симмонс, которая махала Фитцу в ответ.

Что же, дело значительно упрощал тот факт, что они, похоже, соулмейты.

***

Пробраться в квартиру Фитца и Симмонс оказалось до смешного легко. Клинт нашёл четыре жучка в прихожей, два — в кухне, ещё шесть в гостиной и очень удивился всего лишь одному, который обнаружился в спальне. В ванной комнате было три, и все три — явно разного производства. Оставалось надеяться, что хозяева рабочие вопросы дома не обсуждают.

Сидеть в квартире, полной «насекомых», не хотелось, и Клинт устроился на лестнице между шестым и седьмым этажами. Из маленького окошка хорошо просматривалась дорога перед домом, и парочку учёных Клинт заметил издалека. Фитц был нагружен пакетами из супермаркета, Симмонс бережно держала в руках упаковку с тортом.

Пару минут спустя они вышли из лифта на своём этаже. Пока Симмонс ковырялась в сумочке в поисках ключей, Клинт спустился на площадку.

— Вы вообще в курсе, сколько в вашей квартире прослушки? — негромко спросил он.

Симмонс испуганно вскрикнула, развернувшись, а Фитц выхватил из пакета первое, что попалось, и без подготовки швырнул в него. Клинт поймал пачку замороженных галет и придирчиво рассмотрел срок годности.

— Вы! — задыхаясь от возмущения, выпалила Симмонс. — Вы меня преследуете! Я сейчас полицию вызову!

Клинт пожал плечами.

— Вызывайте. Заодно расскажете им про агентов в штатском, что вечно вас обоих пасут. Вам привет от одноглазого, кстати.

На пароль девушка отреагировала потерей дара речи. Зато ожил Фитц.

— У нас глушилка есть, — неожиданно спокойным голосом произнёс он. — Включаем, когда нужно уединиться. В остальное время убиваем слушателей своей скучной семейной жизнью. Подождите секунду здесь.

Фитц забрал ключи у Симмонс, отпер входную дверь и исчез в глубине квартиры. Через пару секунд вернулся.

— Входите, — он широко распахнул дверь. — Полагаю, нам есть о чём поговорить.

Клинт подхватил пакеты с покупками и просочился мимо застывшей Симмонс.

***

Как бы Клинт ни любил кофе, не мог не признать, что в такой собачий холод чай с липовым мёдом согревал гораздо лучше. Он и не понял, что настолько замёрз — привык игнорировать неудобства во время работы до тех пор, пока они неопасны для жизни. А с Филом можно было вообще об этом не думать — тот всегда знал, когда Клинт голоден, замёрз или плохо себя чувствует, и вовремя подсовывал еду, заставлял одеваться теплее или загонял к медикам.

Остро кольнуло в груди. Клинту не хватало внимания Фила, его ненавязчивой заботы. Тёплого взгляда, нежных касаний и молчаливой поддержки. Фил стал для Клинта опорой, стеной, за которой он мог наконец-то снять все маски и позволить себе слабость.

Но Фила больше не было. И Клинт чертовски устал быть без него.

— Мы подозревали, что скоро что-то произойдёт.

Голос Симмонс вырвал его из задумчивости. Клинт сделал глоток чая.

— Да, — кивнул Фитц, усевшись рядом с ней. — Начались какие-то странные шевеления. Мы здесь все — люди увлечённые, порой забываем про еду и сон. В общем, не замечаем ничего вокруг, так что эти сволочи из ГИДРЫ не особо прячутся.

— Где-то недели две назад Эмма из третьего отдела пропала. Нам сказали, что она уехала в связи с семейными обстоятельствами, мол, брат заболел, — Симмонс и Фитц переглянулись, словно обменялись мыслями. — Только мы неплохо знали Эмму. Она — единственный ребёнок в семье. Мы связались с директором Фьюри, он выяснил, что домой Эмма не приезжала.

— Над чем она работала? — спросил Клинт.

— В третьем отделе разрабатывают обновления для программного обеспечения Щ.И.Т.а, — ответил Фитц. — Всё от программ слежения до дизайна операционки в мобильниках и компьютерах.

— В последние дни Эмма была странной, дёрганной, — продолжила Симмонс. — Мы подозреваем — она что-то нашла. Её могли убрать.

— Мы знаем по крайней мере шестерых, кто точно работает на ГИДРУ. Двое сидят в моём отделе.

— За нами следят потому, что Лео занимается разработкой различной электроники. Последние несколько изобретений — его рук дело. Они явно хотят его завербовать.

Фитц кивнул.

— Уже начались беседы за обедом о том, как же нас не ценят, раз мы сидим тут в холоде. Полагаю, скоро захотят переманить. Пока притормозили, потому что мы с Джеммой только прошли инициацию. Инициированные соулмейты в первое время на бушующих эмоциях могут выдать любую реакцию.

— Вы не похожи на людей с бушующими эмоциями, — заметил Клинт.

— Мы хоть и учёные, но люди разумные, а не пубертатные подростки, — пожала плечами Симмонс. — А ещё агенты шпионской организации.

— Плох тот агент, который не сможет сыграть нужную эмоцию, — ровным тоном произнёс Фитц. — Нас считают слегка не от мира сего. Это нам на руку.

Клинт не мог не признать, что Фьюри умеет выбирать агентов. Фитц и Симмонс могли бы стать неплохими оперативниками.

— Итак, — Симмонс поёрзала на стуле. — Что же привело вас сюда? Директору Фьюри что-то необходимо? И почему он не связался с нами обычным способом?

Клинт одним глотком допил остывший чай и отставил кружку.

— Директор отдал приказ забрать некие чипы.

Фитц кивнул.

— Я понял. Они хранятся на базе. Завтра принесу.

— Но это не всё. Ещё вам придётся отсюда уехать.

Симмонс нахмурилась.

— Приказы о переводе приходят за две недели. Меня бы уведомили.

— Думаю, Джемма, агент Бартон хотел сказать — «исчезнуть», — мрачно произнёс Фитц. Симмонс поджала губы, затем коротко улыбнулась.

— Ну, надеюсь, там, куда мы отправляемся, хотя бы будет теплее.

***

На приготовления ушло почти два дня. Ровно в назначенное время Клинт облил водой лобовое стекло машины, на которой катались пасущие Фитца и Симмонс агенты, выиграв таким образом немного времени. Пока агенты отчищали машину от корки льда, а потом догоняли автомобиль Фитца по трекеру, учёные успели на выезде из города пересесть на другой. Они отправились в условленное место на арендованной Клинтом тачке, а он сам чуть сбавил скорость на шоссе и дождался, пока прицепится «хвост». Остальное было делом техники: милях в восьмидесяти к югу от Фэрбенкса дорога подходила вплотную к реке. Клинт ушёл в управляемый занос и, проломив редкий подлесок, на глазах у зрителей вылетел на лёд. Несмотря на холод, лёд оказался недостаточно прочным и вес машины не выдержал. Клинт изображал попытки выбраться из нее до тех пор, пока та не ушла под воду. Таким вот бесславным образом закончилась жизнь агентов Фитца и Симмонс, которые как раз решили воспользоваться правом на недельный отдых для инициированных. Никто нырять сюда не будет вплоть до весны — спасать бессмысленно, а лебёдку, чтобы извлечь машину, на такой тонкий лёд не поставишь.

Едва он открыл дверь, в салон хлынула вода. Холод электрическим током ударил по нервным окончаниям. Одежда какое-то время честно сопротивлялась, но в итоге намокла и повисла тяжёлым грузом, тянувшим на дно. Клинт зажал между губ переносной кислородный баллончик и, оттолкнувшись от осевшей на дно машины, поплыл.

Воздуха в баллоне было на десять минут. За это время предстояло проплыть чуть больше мили вниз по течению и найти прорубленную Фитцем лунку, где его ждали беглецы. Водолазный костюм, который он надел под одежду, от пронизывающего холода защищал слабо. Клинт решил, что когда они доберутся до места, он скажет Фьюри, что эта новая разработка Щ.И.Т.а — фуфло. Надо будет попросить Старка заняться.

В мутной речной воде видно было плохо. Клинт на глазомер никогда не жаловался. Он мог определить расстояние до цели с точностью до трёх футов. Тут же этой его способности развернуться было негде: максимум футов тридцать, а дальше — непроглядная тьма. Слабый свет осеннего солнца — вернее, те крохи, что проникали сквозь лёд, — помогал мало.

Вот чего он точно не ожидал, так это выстрелов. Кто-то из его преследователей, видимо, рискнул выйти на лёд и заметил, как Клинт выбрался из машины. Он порадовался, что не успел отплыть далеко, и этот урод не заметит беглецов.

Клинт собрался было уйти на глубину, когда вторая пуля пробила лёд и, пройдя сквозь слои мокрой одежды, зацепила правый бок. Дёрнувшись, Клинт усилием воли заставил себя расслабиться, раскинул руки-ноги в стороны и прекратил двигаться. Позволил течению нести себя, не подгребая руками. Но преследователь выстрелил ещё раз — контрольный. Клинт закатил бы глаза, если бы не холод. Этот идиот не сделал поправку на течение и искажение, которое давала вода. Ну что за непрофессионализм?

Течение утянуло Клинта глубже, преследователь развернулся и осторожно направился назад. Клинт видел его неясной тенью на сером льду. Когда опасность в лице стрелка миновала, он начал активно грести в попытке побороть сносившее в сторону течение и выплыть в нужном месте.

Воздух в баллоне уже закончился, когда Клинт наконец-то увидел опознавательный знак: Фитц привязал к верёвке синий хис. Светящаяся палка манила его в подступающей тьме, и Клинт почувствовал себя летящей на свет бабочкой. Плывущей. Бабочкой. Бабочки вообще плавают? Клинт сдержал порыв хихикнуть и лишиться тех крох воздуха, что остались в горящих лёгких. Одна польза от адски холодной воды — она притупляла боль в раненом боку.

На борьбу с течением ушли последние силы. Будь у него запасная куртка, Клинт избавился бы от набухшей одежды. Но эту куртку ему после одной из миссий подарил Фил. Так что Клинт её высушит и заштопает.

Мысли о Филе придали немного сил. Клинт сделал финальный рывок и вцепился в верёвку с хисом. На остатках адреналина подтянулся и вынырнул, с наслаждением вдыхая обжигающе-холодный воздух. Почувствовал, как его в четыре руки выдернули из воды и принялись снимать мокрую одежду. В установленную термопалатку Клинта практически втащили.

Когда его окутало благословенное тепло, он опустил взгляд на раненый бок.

— Ой, у тебя кровь! — ахнула Симмонс.

— Аптечка в сумке, — пробормотал Клинт.

Адреналин схлынул, оставив по себе свинцовую усталость. Едва Симмонс вколола ему обезболивающее, Клинт погрузился в мутное забытьё.

***

Очнулся он по ощущениям часа через два и обнаружил себя лежащим на заднем сидении машины. За окном мелькал заснеженный пейзаж.

— Где мы?

Сидящая на переднем пассажирском Симмонс вздрогнула.

— Едем по четвёртому шоссе, — отозвался Фитц. — Ты не назвал конечный пункт, так что мы решили не светиться в крупных городах.

— Хорошая работа, агент Фитц, — хмыкнул Клинт, с трудом усаживаясь. — За Уиллоу-Крик будет поворот налево, на десятое шоссе. По нему доедем до Читины. Дальше — по реке.

— Не наплавался ещё? — фыркнула Симмонс. Клинт усмехнулся.

— На этот раз у нас будет лодка. Участок более-менее судоходный. Местные вплоть до зимы плавают в залив.

— А дальше? — спросил Фитц. — Как мы попадём на материк?

— Нас подберут в заливе.

Клинт откинулся на спинку и вздохнул. В теле ощущалась противная слабость.

— Ты потерял много крови и замёрз, — сказала Симмонс. — Тебе нужен отдых.

— На том свете отдохну, — отозвался Клинт. — Сейчас мне нужны калории.

Он поёжился под термоодеялом, которым был заботливо укрыт. Симмонс протянула ему питательный батончик, что входил в стандартный сухпаёк Щ.И.Т.а. Он содержал все необходимые микроэлементы, помогающие выживать на миссиях, но на вкус был похож на мокрый картон. И тем не менее Клинту этот вкус нравился. Фил вечно над ним смеялся, говорил, что Клинт способен прожевать и переварить даже гвозди.

Метка снова тоскливо заныла.

Минут двадцать они ехали в тишине. Потом Клинт наскрёб в себе достаточно сил, чтобы покопаться в стоящей на полу сумке в поисках одежды. В машине исправно работала печка, термоодеяло тоже согревало, но сидеть в одном исподнем всё равно не хотелось.

— Мокрая одежда в багажнике, — заметив его копошение, произнесла Симмонс. — Мы не стали дожидаться, пока она высохнет.

— Пулевое отверстие в твоём боку стало прекрасным аргументом в пользу срочной эвакуации, — добавил Фитц.

Клинт кивнул и извернулся, натягивая штаны.

— Прибавь газу, — негромко сказал он, надевая футболку. Рана под профессионально сделанной повязкой пульсировала.

— Зачем? — спросил Фитц, тем не менее выполняя указание. — Опаздываем на точку встречи?

— Как давно за нами едет красный «Форд»?

— Какой... — Фитц бросил взгляд в зеркало заднего вида. — Думаешь, это ГИДРА?

— Какова вероятность, что в штате с населением один человек на квадратную милю две машины будут ехать по одной второстепенной дороге в одну сторону тридцать миль? Учитывая, что мы миновали съезд на более оживлённую дорогу, ведущую в крупные населённые пункты.

— Эм... Низкая?

— Крайне низкая, — Клинт обернулся.

— Он тоже ускорился, — заметила Симмонс.

Клинт достал из сумки пистолет.

— Газ в пол! — он развернулся, приготовившись стрелять по противнику.

Фитц втопил педаль, напряжённо вцепившись в руль. Клинту нравилась эта решительность: в стрессовых ситуациях Фитц не терялся, хотя этого можно было ожидать от человека, не бывавшего в поле. Клинт только понадеялся на его хорошую реакцию, потому что горы были очень близко, и на скользкой серпантинной дороге требуется аккуратность.

Преследователи поняли, что на них обратили внимание, и явно посчитали лишним скрываться на пустой дороге — со стороны пассажирского сиденья высунулась рука с пистолетом. Клинт опустил стекло слева. Держать пистолет в правой руке было немного неудобно, но он отстрелял достаточное количество часов на полигоне, чтобы владеть обеими руками одинаково хорошо.

Когда по ним открыли огонь, Фитц от испуга дёрнул руль, и машина едва не пошла юзом на припорошенном снегом асфальте.

— Следи за дорогой! — рявкнул Клинт, схватившись за ручку над дверью.

— По нам стреляют! — огрызнулся Фитц, выровнял машину и добавил газу.

— Я заметил.

Из-за резкого движения бок прострелило острой болью. Клинт зажмурился на мгновение и осторожно вдохнул. Затем высунул руку с пистолетом в окно и нажал на курок.

Обычный с виду «Форд», как оказалось, обладал пуленепробиваемым стеклом. Выпущенные по водителю пули высекли искры и отскочили от лобового стекла.

— Вот дерьмо, — выругался Клинт, прячась в салоне.

— Что такое? — нервно спросил Фитц.

— Они подготовились, — пробормотал он в ответ и полез в сумку в поисках перчаток. — Придётся стрелять по колёсам.

— Темно же. Ты попадёшь?

— Попаду. Следи за дорогой. Симмонс?

Та вздрогнула.

— Д-да?

Было заметно, что она напугана, но в истерику не впала. Вообще парочка как для яйцеголовых получилась боевая.

— Мы въезжаем в горы. Предупреждай, в какую сторону будет вилять дорога.

— Хорошо, — Симмонс кивнула и нервно облизнула губы.

— Фитц. Твоя задача — не угробить нас на серпантине. Понял?

— Да.

Слегка сбросив скорость, он плавно вошёл в первый поворот и сразу же прибавил газ.

Клинт натянул перчатки, взял пистолет более привычной левой рукой и опустил стекло, развернувшись лицом к преследователям.

— Правый, — подала голос Симмонс.

Машина вильнула в левую сторону, и Клинт навалился на дверь. Боль в боку была уже постоянной, фантомно заныла метка, словно Фил почувствовал его боль и забеспокоился.

— Левый.

Клинт успел схватиться за ручку и удержался на месте. Два поворота спустя он приноровился воспринимать зеркальные команды и высунулся в окно.

— Левый.

Машина плавно вошла в поворот. Клинт выстрелил через три удара сердца и, разумеется, попал. Только это преследователей не остановило. «Форд» лишь слегка вильнул, сбросил скорость, а после следующего поворота из окна высунулся головорез и вскинул к плечу М4. Клинт грязно выругался и прицелился. Выстрелили они одновременно.

Клинт видел, как его пуля сделала аккуратную дырку в голове у противника, но выпущенная по ним из карабина очередь пробила задние колёса машины прямо перед поворотом. Фитц, выбирая траекторию, на это явно не рассчитывал.

Клинт успел схватиться за ручку над дверью, когда машина вошла в занос и, проломив придорожный кустарник, слетела в обрыв.

***

Поскольку валяться без сознания было непозволительной роскошью, Клинт одним только усилием воли пришёл в себя.

Некоторое время понадобилось, чтобы разобраться, где верх — машина приземлилась на крышу. Фитц и Симмонс висели вверх ногами, удерживаемые в креслах ремнями безопасности. То, что Клинт не был пристёгнут, с одной стороны оставляло пространство для манёвра, с другой — не зафиксировало его в момент удара. Ныли явно сломанные рёбра, сильно пульсировала потревоженная рана в боку, перед глазами плясали цветные пятна, тоненько звенело в ушах — наряду с потерей сознания и накатывающей тошнотой верные признаки сотрясения. Клинт стёр липкую кровь, которая попала в глаза из раны на лбу.

Спереди раздался стон.

— Симмонс? — негромко позвал Клинт.

— Что... случилось? Почему я вишу? Лео?

Клинт прополз вперёд и проверил пульс у Фитца.

— Без сознания. Ты?

— Жить буду, — пробормотала Симмонс, сжав голову руками. — Не первое сотрясение и явно не последнее.

— Надо выбираться.

Задние двери деформировались при ударе о землю и не открывались. Тело протестовало, но Клинт сжал зубы и с третьей попытки выбил стекло ногами. Наружу выбираться пришлось по осколкам. За пределами машины было зверски холодно, особенно в одной футболке. Клинт поёжился, осматриваясь.

В неверном лунном свете он прикинул, что пролетели они футов сто, не меньше. Разлапистые ели слегка смягчили падение, но всё равно получилось неприятно. Выпавшие из машины вещи валялись неподалёку. Клинт заметил свою куртку и обувь и босиком побрёл в том направлении. Если он замёрзнет насмерть, Фитцу с Симмонс это не поможет.

Куртка и ботинки были сырыми, но хотя бы защищали от пронизывающего ветра. Вернувшись к машине, Клинт открыл дверь со стороны Симмонс и помог ей выбраться. Фитц всё ещё был без сознания. Симмонс аккуратно ощупала его шею и проверила рефлексы на руках и ногах, только после этого позволив Клинту разрезать его ремень безопасности.

— У него могли быть повреждены шея или позвоночник. Тогда нужно было бы вести себя гораздо аккуратнее, — пояснила она.

Вдвоём они оттащили Фитца подальше от машины. Если та не взорвалась после падения, это ещё не значило, что они в безопасности. Плюс ко всему оставался ещё как минимум один человек из ГИДРЫ, который был за рулём «Форда».

Клинт достал из машины сумку и забросил в неё необходимый минимум. Проверил магазин в пистолете и сунул его в карман куртки, нащупав там жучок от Фьюри. Клинт задумался: с одной стороны они где-то в горах Аляски и ранены, с другой — он ещё способен двигаться, поэтому ситуация не критическая. Приняв решение, Клинт подошёл к Симмонс с бессознательным Фитцем.

— Нужно идти, — негромко сказал он. — Ты понесёшь сумку, а я — Фитца. Как только мы уйдём достаточно далеко, поищем укромное место и разведём огонь.

— Прости, конечно, но как ты его понесёшь? На тебе же живого места нет!

Клинт молча нагнулся и поднял Фитца. Тот был довольно тяжёлым, но Клинту упрямства было не занимать. Симмонс с сомнением посмотрела на него, но взяла сумку и пошла следом.

У самого склона снега было по щиколотку, так что Клинт направился туда. Он всё время прислушивался, но кроме их дыхания и хруста снега под ногами других звуков не улавливал. Отошли они не очень далеко — почти на милю, когда в привычный звукоряд добавились посторонние шумы.

Клинт подал знак Симмонс и аккуратно опустил Фитца на землю. Симмонс тут же присела около него. Вытащив из кармана пистолет, Клинт направился к источнику шума. Как он и предполагал, водитель решил убедиться, что они мертвы, и пошёл по их следу.

Клинт не стал стрелять. Вместо этого бесшумно спрятался за деревьями и подождал, пока тот подойдёт ближе. Едва преследователь поравнялся с ним, Клинт вынырнул за его спиной и взвёл курок. Тот замер.

— Я так понимаю, просить тебя отвалить бесполезно, — негромко произнёс Клинт.

— Не понимаю, о чём ты, — ровным голосом ответил агент ГИДРЫ. — Я тут просто мимо проходил.

— За идиота меня не держи. Сколько вас?

Тот хмыкнул.

— Думаешь, я скажу? Мы — ГИДРА, у нас множество голов.

— Хватит нести эту пафосную хрень.

— Как знаешь, — пожал плечами агент и резко развернулся, едва не выбив пистолет из рук Клинта. Он успел отдёрнуться, потому что ожидал чего-то подобного.

Сломанные рёбра немилосердно заныли от резкого движения, но Клинт привычно не обратил на это внимания. Пока опасность не миновала, на боль нет времени.

Агент ГИДРЫ двигался быстро, наносил удары профессионально, но без фантазии. Сразу становилась видна военная выправка и полное отсутствие опыта уличных драк. Клинт блокировал удар кулаком, сдвинулся в сторону и подсёк ногой противника под колено. Тот потерял равновесие и при падении таки выбил пистолет из руки Клинта, кувыркнулся, вскочил на ноги и вытащил из набедренной кобуры свою пушку. Недолго думая, сразу же нажал на курок. Клинт отшатнулся в сторону, пуля едва не вошла в голову. Не давая себе времени на размышления, он набросился на противника и попытался отобрать пистолет.

Несмотря на то, что в рукопашной Клинт был без лишней скромности великолепен, сил ему не хватало — сказывались полученные травмы. Когда агент нажал на курок, он даже не понял, куда попала пуля. На чистом адреналине Клинт всё же вырвал пистолет и, справедливо решив больше не церемониться, выстрелил в голову. Агент мешком из дерьма и костей свалился к его ногам.

Силы закончились ровно в тот момент, когда Клинт подошёл к Симмонс и уже пришедшему в себя Фитцу.

— Мёртв, — ответил он на вопросительные взгляды.

— Мы слышали выстрелы, — произнёс Фитц.

— Попал мне в ногу, — Клинт пожал плечами и плюхнулся на снег. Достал из кармана и повертел в руках жучок. — Кажется, придётся вызывать подмогу. Я не особо мобилен.

Клинт ненавидел быть «дамой в беде», но адекватно оценивал обстановку. Расклад был таков, что самостоятельно доставить учёных и чипы к Фьюри он объективно не сможет. Работа на Щ.И.Т. давно выбила из него гордыню. Клинт нажал на кнопку и только после этого заметил, что Симмонс в свете маленького фонарика рассматривала свежую рану на его бедре.

— Неглубокая, — резюмировала она. — Но в тебе крови и так почти не осталось. Мне нужно перевязать рану, а тебе — отдохнуть.

Клинт кивнул, и Фитц извлёк из сумки тент для палатки. После её установки Симмонс загнала Клинта внутрь. Штанину пришлось разрезать, чтобы облегчить доступ к ране. После перевязки Симмонс вкатила ему дозу морфина.

Клинт плавал в вязком тумане. Он согрелся, боль отступила. Усталость накатила удушливой волной, сопротивляться которой было бесполезно. Через какое-то время сквозь вату в ушах пробился гул двигателей джета.

— Кажется, это за нами, — негромко произнесла Симмонс.

На всякий случай Клинт заставил себя сесть и взял в руку пистолет. Снаружи послышались шаги. Когда полог палатки откинули, Клинт не сдержал истерического смешка. Поймав обеспокоенный взгляд знакомых серых глаз, он пробормотал:

— Привет, Фил, — и устало отбросил пистолет.

***

Клинт лежал на койке в больничном отсеке джета и без особого энтузиазма ковырялся в тарелке.

Дверь с тихим шипением открылась. В палату вошёл Фил, неся в руках бумажный пакет. Судя по запаху, с выпечкой.

— Пока не съешь кашу, не получишь, — заметив его взгляд, Фил мягко улыбнулся.

Клинт бросил на поднос вилку и оттолкнул от себя столик. Желание отвернуться к стенке было практически непреодолимым, но Клинт отдавал себе отчёт в том, что это глупо. Тем не менее, говорить с Филом пока был не готов.

Он откинулся на подушки и уставился в потолок. Фил вздохнул и сел на стул.

— Клинт, поговори со мной.

Он мотнул головой.

— Я похоронил тебя, — негромко произнёс Клинт.

— Прости. Но так было нужно.

Метка пульсировала — в восторге от того, что соулмейт рядом. Клинт сжал кулаки, удерживаясь от желания прикоснуться к Филу.

— Ты понятия не имеешь, через что я прошёл.

— Директор Фьюри предоставлял отчёты...

— Да к чёрту отчёты! — не сдержался Клинт. — Я! Тебя! Похоронил!

Вся та боль, что копилась в нём с момента «смерти» Фила, всколыхнулась, скрутила сердце, сдавила горло. Клинт с усилием сглотнул. Фил склонил голову. Клинт как никогда остро чувствовал его эмоции: жгучий коктейль из радости, любви, волнения и чувства вины. Позволив выплеснуться своим эмоциям, он показал соулмейту, насколько трудно ему было. Фил судорожно вздохнул.

— Каждый день я искал причины не уйти за тобой, — негромко произнёс Клинт. — Если бы не Нат...

Фил дёрнулся как от удара.

— Клинт, пожалуйста.

— Не поступай со мной так. Просто... второй раз я не выдержу.

— Хорошо, — кивнул Фил. Помолчав немного, добавил: — Прости. Мне очень жаль, что ты вынужден был пройти через это.

Клинт чувствовал искренность в его словах. Ощущение вины волнами исходило от Фила. Клинт не мог смотреть на его страдания — протянул ладонь.

— В следующий раз — в задницу подобные приказы руководства.

Фил дёрнул уголком губ и нежно сжал его руку, поглаживая большим пальцем чувствительную кожу.

— В задницу, — практически торжественно произнёс он.

Слова его прозвучали обещанием во всех возможных смыслах. Клинт обожал, когда Фил говорил пошлости. Ухмыльнувшись, он за руку дёрнул его на себя и наконец-то поцеловал.

***

Через полтора часа они прибыли на точку сбора, которую указал Фьюри. Ею оказался бункер неподалёку от Вашингтона. Джет приземлился на поляне среди деревьев, которые неплохо скрывали его от любопытных глаз. Панели ретро-отражения Коулсон приказал не выключать, чтобы не засветиться на спутниках.

— Ты останешься в медотсеке, — сказал он Клинту.

— Ну уж нет. Я хочу посмотреть в глаз Фьюри, может, совесть найду.

Коулсон хмыкнул. Выглядел он в своём костюме, как всегда, идеально.

Болело буквально всё тело, и, несмотря на вколотые антибиотики, Клинт наверняка подхватил простуду. Но от кресла-каталки он всё равно отказался и захромал на своих двоих. Усмехнулся, заметив, что Коулсон как бы ненавязчиво замедлил шаг и пристроился рядом, чтобы помочь, если понадобится.

Бункер был старым, сырым и прохладным. Их встретила агент Хилл.

— Вы вовремя, — она критически осмотрела Клинта. — Чипы принесли?

Коулсон протянул ей чемоданчик.

— Как он?

— Стабилен. Хотел вас видеть.

Хилл бодрым шагом направилась вглубь бункера, и они последовали за ней. Клинт недоумённо посмотрел на Коулсона.

— Пока ты был на задании, на директора Фьюри совершили нападение, — пояснил тот. — Теперь он официально мёртв.

— Вам двоим нужно создать клуб официально мёртвых, — усмехнулся Клинт. — Так что, мы теперь вне закона? Не то чтобы для меня такое в новинку, но хотелось бы знать наверняка.

— Ты у нас опытный подпольщик, Бартон, — послышался слабый голос Фьюри.

Хилл отвела в сторону пластиковую штору, и Клинт увидел директора. Тот лежал на больничной койке, весь в медицинских трубках и бинтах.

— Так что рассказывай, какие здесь правила, — закончил он мысль.

Клинт хмыкнул. Врезать Фьюри хотелось довольно сильно, но бить лежачего не позволял взгляд совестливого Коулсона.

— Мы доставили то, что вы просили, — сказал тот.

Когда Хилл показала чемоданчик, Фьюри кивнул.

— Поступила информация о перестрелке в городе, — сказала она. — Замешаны капитан Роджерс и агент Романова.

— Приведи их ко мне, — произнёс Фьюри.

Хилл кивнула, отставила чемоданчик и вышла.

— Нат? — спросил Клинт, проводив её взглядом.

— Она и Капитан нынче у Щ.И.Т.а в немилости, — выдохнул Фьюри, откинувшись на подушки.

— ГИДРА показала свою голову, — сказал Коулсон и подтолкнул Клинта к стулу. — Сядь.

— И кто же у нас голова?

— Директор Пирс.

Клинт присвистнул.

— Вы эпично облажались, директор Фьюри, — сказал он. — Раз уж допустили подобное.

— На нашей стороне Капитан Америка.

— При всём уважении, сэр, но вы недооцениваете силу СМИ, — заметил Коулсон. — Если Пирс пойдёт в прессу, нам понадобится гораздо больше времени, чтобы люди поверили Капитану. А учитывая, как именно ГИДРА планирует воспользоваться программой «Озарение», времени у нас нет.

— Щ.И.Т. ещё можно спасти.

— Я знаю, вы верите в это, сэр. Но Щ.И.Т. как организация скомпрометирован.

— Остались только мы, — негромко добавил Клинт. — И наша задача — защищать гражданских, а не играть в шпионские игры.

Фьюри устало потёр лоб.

— Столько лет работы насмарку.

— Мы в глубокой заднице, сэр, — весело заметил Клинт. — Но посмотрите на это с другой стороны — хуже уже вряд ли будет.

— Нравится мне твой оптимизм, — Фьюри сверкнул на него глазом.

— Пока мы живы, всё можно исправить, — пожал плечами Клинт. Сломанные рёбра дали знать о себе острой болью, и он резко втянул воздух сквозь зубы.

— Убери его лечиться, Коулсон, — Фьюри махнул рукой в сторону выхода. — Отправляйтесь в Неваду. Как только разберёмся с Пирсом, я с вами свяжусь.

Коулсон кивнул и подождал, пока Клинт поднимется.

— Когда мы оба будем в форме, — спокойно сказал Клинт Фьюри, — я вам врежу.

Фьюри молча кивнул. Клинт развернулся и вышел. Коулсон поравнялся с ним, и некоторое время они молча шли рядом. Клинт чувствовал его эмоции и очень отчётливо определил возбуждение. Но не ожидал, что профессиональный от макушки до носков отполированных туфель Коулсон внезапно прижмёт его к стене всем телом — прямо посреди коридора, где их могут увидеть. Клинта моментально окатило жаркой волной.

— Каждый день вдали был для меня пыткой, — серьёзно произнёс Коулсон. — Сперва я лежал в медикаментозной коме, но когда пришёл в себя и понял, что тебя нет рядом, думал, не выживу. Я знал из отчётов Фьюри, что ты держишься, но чувствовал, что это ненадолго. Я готов был нарушить приказ и приехать к тебе в любой момент. Твоя боль разрывала мне сердце. Больше я этого не допущу. Плевать на Фьюри, приказы, ГИДРУ и остальное. Я сделаю всё, чтобы ты больше через такое не проходил.

Фил нежно коснулся губами губ Клинта в безмолвной просьбе принять это обещание. Клинт кивнул и крепко его обнял.

Они простояли так какое-то время, потом направились к джету. Предстояло много работы, но спасать мир было не впервой.

Главное — вместе.


End file.
